El sexo de la risa
by Marta1234j
Summary: 'Alguien tendrá que bajarle los humos' pensó Gilbert mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Pesadilla con las intenciones claras. En una situación normal hubiera terminado estrellado contra la pared, ¿por qué hoy le está siguiendo el juego? Sea como sea, lo importante es disfrutar el momento; luego pensaremos en los detalles. Lemon yaoi ¡Dedicado a Lydia Schattenspiel y Yuuedarkangel!


**Advertencias:** Yaoi, es decir, chicoxchico. Lemon. Palabras mal sonantes. Lo futuros daños psicológicos no son mi culpa, leelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

**Disclaimer:** Gilbert no me pertenece, su gran creador es **Yuuedarkangel** (no se si está bien escrito) el cual me lo ha prestado para reirme de él xD

**¡Dedicado a Lydia y a Yuue! ¡Ojala os guste y no me mateis a palos! (y si me matais, no me pegeis muy fuerte XD)**

_Hola ¿qué tal? _Son pensamientos (a veces, aparecen como expresiones en otros idiomas)

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**El sexo de la risa**

_Te aviso que me haré la dura, no vaya a ser que vengas con ganas de romperme algo que no sea la ropa._

Si bien las cosas no habían salido tal y como él esperaba, Pesadilla siempre tendría el consuelo de que podrían haber ido peor.

Podría haber venido con IA. En cuyo caso, la situación sería un verdadero caos pero por ahora, la cosa solo era horrorosa.

Pongamonos en la piel (si bien realmente no tiene) de nuestro amigo. Pesadilla llega tan tranquilo a casa de Slender, habla con él, molesta a los proxies, gritos y peleas, y después, calma hasta oír sonar el timbre, dejándoles un poco confusos. Entonces, aparece de la nada _él_ y se los lleva a todos al quinto carajo del mundo creepypasta. Vamos a mejorar el momento, el hombre, porque quiere creer que no es travesti, estaba acosándole sin dejarle ni respirar. Este incordio de íncubo tenía un nombre empezado por G y que, aunque después le siguieran la i y la l, no era gilipollas.

_Desgraciadamente._ Lamento para si mismo. _Porque le va como anillo al dedo._

El latoso pelivioleta iba más feliz de lo normal, dando saltitos enfrente suya mientras se acariciaba su melena y sonreía pícaramente. La sombra estaba apoyada en la pared con su habitual cigarillo a medio consumir a la vez que observaba de mala gana al demonio. Habían ido junto al resto de los creepys a cazar pero gracias a Dios, terminaron ellos dos solos en lo que parecía ser un antiguo teatro.

_Nota mental: gracias a tu puta madre. Porque a Dios más que las gracias lo que le daba era una patada en la cara._

- ¿Vas a seguir destrozándote los pulmones o me vas a decir algo, _mon petit_? - E hizo un movimiento de pelo Pantene digno de anuncio. El pelinegro lo observo con desaprobación pero no se movió ni un ápice.

- Ah, si...- Los ojos de Gilbert brillaron tras escuchar aquello-. Deja de dar salitos, que pareces Heidi.

''Heidi'' apretó los dientes en señal de molestia pero conocía al poseedor y sabia que si le seguía el juego, solo conseguiría subirle el ego. Y no lo necesitaba, para nada. En verdad, él tampoco era muy humilde pero ni comparación con el otro que le faltaba casarse consigo mismo y sino lo había hecho aún es porque negaba ser homosexual.

_Demasiado ego_. Pensó el incubo relajando sus músculos. Una idea cruzo por su mente como una estrella fugaz._ Demasiado ego...Y demasiado poco gay. Habrá que equilibrar las cosas._

El pelivioleta fue hacia la sombra con toda la agilidad de una pantera y acerco su cuerpo a una distancia peligrosa del otro. Este se tenso mas decidió ignorarle pues estaba acostumbrado a tanto toqueteo. Le pego otra calada al cigarro y se lo llevo a la boca en el momento en el que el demonio empezó a hablar:

- Bueno, bueno, es normal que este feliz. Ya sabes – bajo la voz y susurro en el oído del mayor-. Tú y yo, aquí, sin nadie más...¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Pesadilla se arrastro a lo largo de la pared para alejarse lo máximo del joven. Limpio el polvo con su espalda pero paró al chocar con la puerta de los camerinos. Cogió su amado cigarillo y señalando al acosador, amenazo imponente:

- Pues puedes pedir que no te mate porque creo haberte dejado bien clarito – recalco esas últimas palabras- lo de mi sexualidad. Soy hetero, me gustan las tías y por si aún no lo entiendes, no me gustas. Dejame vivir YA.

La respuesta recibida fue una risita divertida e irritante bastante similar a la de su poseída sin embargo esta iba con retorcidas intenciones. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía de nuevo al íncubo de los cojones pegado al él cual lapa.

- Oh, ¿y quién dice nada de nada, _mon amour_? - De nuevo, soltó una carcajada alegre- Más quisieras tú poder gozar de mi compañía. _Je ne t'amie pas, beau garçon_*.

Pesadilla frunció el ceño. ¿Era acaso aquello un reto?

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que si? - Contraataco la sombra, confundiendo al de la propuesta.

Gilbert vacilo. ¿Acababa de...Proponérselo? Borro esa idea de su cabeza pues seguro sería solamente para ilusionarle. Decidió entonces, seguirle el juego ya que por divertirse un rato...

- Jamás te volveré a acosar – El pelinegro fulmino con la mirada al incubo el cual sonrió-. Pero vamos, es prácticamente imposible que consigas que yo...

Se callo al notar una mano agarrarle fuerte la nuca y empujar su rostro contra el de el poseedor. Este buscaba desesperadamente la manera de abrir la boca del otro el cual aún estaba en shock. Tras unos segundos de duda, Gilbert colocó sus manos tras el cuello de Pesadilla y profundizo en el beso. Tenia que admitirlo, por muy cabrón y chulo que fuera el poseedor, el hijo de puta besaba de escándalo. Sus lenguas parecían estar en una batalla sin fin y cuando tuvieron que separarse (maldito oxigeno), el silencio fue sepulcral. El pelivioleta trago saliva con miedo de que fuera a dejarle cachondo y Pesadilla...Bueno, Pesadilla no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando. Al cabo de los minutos, la sombra se atrevió a hablar:

- Mucho acoso, mucho acoso...Y a la hora de la verdad, es todo cuento, ¿o qué? - Sonrío sarcásticamente y Gilbert se abalanzo sobre él para quitarle esa sonrisita estúpida que tanto le hacía suspirar.

El incubo enredo las rodillas en su cintura, dando gracias a la sombra por ser tan fuerte y pudiera sostenerle. Este, con la emoción del momento, le magreo el culo un poquito bastante porque, ¡que coño! Era sexo después de todo. Y debía verse quien dominaba. Los besos se volvían más y más calientes, la temperatura subía y el bulto en sus pantalones se hacia notable. Entre morreo y morreo, el pelinegro aprovecho para meterle un azote en el trasero al otro (tiene un fetiche con los culos, no es nuestra culpa) haciendo que soltara un gemidito. Se separaron dejando un rastro de babas y Gil le lanzo una mirada gatuna. Pesadilla sonreía orgulloso y a la vez que se acercaba a sus labios susurro:

- Basta ya de preliminares y vámonos a lo bueno – Sin más dilación, metió al chico en el camerino mientras él otro le llena de caricias y lametones.

La sombra soltó una maldición al no encontrar ninguna cama. Gilbert se separo deprimido y busco también en aquel gran cuarto. Tras unos dos minutos sin toqueteos, la paciencia de Pesadilla se acabó y termino por gritar:

- ¡A tomar por culo! ¡Pues aquí mismo! - Y puso al íncubo contra el espejo de uno de los muchos tocadores. Este se rió mientras notaba a Pesadilla bajar hacia su cuello

- Huy, que romántico. - El moreno le miro a los ojos con gracia. Quito las manos de su culo, ya era hora, y las puso a cada lado del tocador.

- Oye, una bromita más y te dejo con el calentón encima, ¿eh?

Gilbert grito interiormente y se lanzo a los labios hinchados de tanto morder del chico. Gil pensaba en derretirse al sentirse correspondido, fuera amor o no, sentir esas grandes manos rodearle el cuerpo era la gloria. Pesadilla abandono la boca del joven no sin antes recibir un quejido, bajo lentamente hacia el cuello del otro y muy muy despacio mordió su suave piel blanca. Al íncubo ir tan tranquilo le estaba poniendo malo aunque peor estaban ahí abajo porque un poquito más y los boxers explotaban. La sombra marcaba su territorio y lamía cada rincón soltando su aliento cálido en los pequeños hombros de su amante, viendo aquella piel enrizarse con cada roce de los dos cuerpos.

El pelivioleta suspiraba y de vez en cuando soltaba algún jadeo. Tenia unas ganas horribles de atender a su miembro o de coger la cara del moreno y meterle la lengua hasta las amígdalas pero, no podía hacer más que disfrutar de los experimentados labios del chico sobre su pálida piel. Finalmente, Pesadilla alejo el cuerpo para poder contemplar su obra: la gran parte del cuello llena de moratones lilas y rosas más un sin fin de besos. Volvió a la boca del pequeño para alegría de este y le dio un beso _leento_ y _laargoo_ que fue tornándose muy pasional. Aprovechando aquello, fue quitando los botones de la camisa del chico y empezó a recorrerle el pecho de arriba a abajo, haciéndole soltar gemidos en mitad de los besos. Pesadilla separo sus labios para morder el labio inferior de Gilbert, él cual se encontraba sudando a mares y, no es como si el moreno no lo estuviera pero él sufría más.

De nuevo, dejo desatendida la boca del incubo y fue directo hacia sus pectorales donde se quedo mirando los rosados pezones. La verdad, no sabía que hacer, a las chicas se los lamía así que decidió hacer lo mismo con un muy buen resultado. Gilbert soltó tal gemido que hasta él se asusto. Si su rostro ya estaba antes sonrojado, ahora ardía al rojo vivo del infierno. Pesadilla intuyo eso como una gran señal y continuo jugueteando con ellos, más que nada por oír los ruidos provenientes de la garganta del otro. Gil estaba con la cabeza echada hacía atrás, apoyándose en el frió cristal del espejo en un intento de calmar su temperatura. Respiraba entrecortadamente pues el muy cabrón de Pesadilla comenzó a morderle los pezones y la vista se le nubla de tantísimo calor. Su pecho se abria como nunca antes lo había hecho, respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire pero entre jadeo y jadeo, poco oxigeno le llegaba. Pesadilla se retiro al notar aquellos botoncitos rosas bien erectos y sujetándole de la nuca, beso de nuevo al pelivioleta que le devolvió el beso con más desesperación que antes. Gilbert, al ver la diferencia de ropa, corto el contacto para quitarle lo antes posible la camiseta a la sombra. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver el pecho del chico pues, no esperaba que tuviera michelines pero tampoco esperaba esa señora tableta de chocolate negro puro y duro. Con dos pectorales, no muy culturista pero marcados un rato. Y porque no hablamos de los pectorales...Uf, ahí se podía rallar queso. Total, que Gil estaba hipnotizado con los músculos de Pesadilla y cuando este intento volver a juntar los labios pues se choco con el espejo ya que el incubo estaba tocando cada rincón de su abdomen. El moreno se puso recto, permitiendo que el pequeño flipara todo lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Cuando este pareció terminar, miro al de los tableta a los ojos y dijo impresionado:

- Wow.

- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto como si no fuera bastante obvio.

- Estás cosas se dicen, _mon amour. - _Pesadilla fue a soltar un comentario sarcástico pero otra vez unos labios sonrosados lo acallaron. Acarició su pelo lila y disfruto del choque de ambos pechos desnudos y acalorados. La sala estaba a una temperatura sobrenatural pero ellos se sentían en el octavo cielo. Recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, intentado aprenderse cada parte de su anatomía por si esa era la última vez que se veían de aquella manera tan íntima y suya. Pero el futuro era incierto, lo único importante era el presente y aquellas caricias descaradas juntos a esos besos prohibidos. Un secreto entre asesinos.

No era ese el momento ni el lugar de reflexiones amorosas, puesto que había todavía dos grandes problemas por soluncionar ahí abajo. Gil sonrío de esa forma sensual y ahora fue él quien dejo a Pesadilla sin sus labios para ir a solucionar el problema de su amante. Fue directo a los pantalones vaqueros del chico y los desabrocho rápido porque ya no era como para ir despacio, esto tenía que ser en el momento. Jugueteo por encima de los boxers, _Coño y encima de Calvin Klein, este tío es el premio gordo,_ con la gran erección de la sombra quien se mordía el labio para evitar soltar ruidos innecesarios. Fue a retirar la prenda cuando noto ese silencio y determino mirar a Pesadilla que dejo de morder su boca al instante. Gilbert se echo contra el espejo y cruzándose de brazos le regaño:

- Aaw, _mon cheri, _igualdad de condiciones, ¿vale? A menos que quieras que esto salga de aquí, claro esta...

Pesadilla arqueo una ceja.

- Ya quisieras ser tú capaz de hacerme decir lo más mínimo – Desafió la sombra ante tal osadía

- Bueno, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo hábil que soy con la lengua – Y tras ese atrevido comentario, volvió a su posición para quitarle esa odiosa parte inferior.

Una vez apartada, no le dejo tiempo ni a pestañear a Pesadilla pues se metió el miembro entero en la boca de una tirada. Pesadilla dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo pero se contuvo. Gil sonrió al ver que iba por buen camino y decidió hacer uso de sus grandes dotes. Comenzando por la base, lamió cada parte del miembro sin dejarse ni el más mínimo hueco sin atender y al llegar a la punta, la chupo como si fuera un caramelo pero paro en seco al escuchar un ronco gemido del moreno. No se había parado porque hubiera gemido si no más bien por haber sonado tan endemoniadamente sexy. Pesadilla se hizo el loco desviando la vista pero lo miro de nuevo al ir este a darle un beso fugaz para luego ir otra vez junto su amiguito. Lamió, chupo, toco, mordió, hizo todo lo posible con el único objetivo de arrancarle más gemidos, objetivo conseguido a la perfección. La sombra agarraba aquel pelo violeta en una señal de que siguiera y se adentrara más ya pues estaba en las últimas. Sintió esa sensación extraña en su estómago sin embargo, se vio retenida al separar el íncubo su boca del miembro. Puso la llema del dedo sobre la punta e hizo una negación con la cabeza pues aun quedaba la parte más importante. Ambos sonrieron cómplices.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Pesadilla arranco LITERALMENTE los pantalones de Gilbert al cual la fuerza bruta de la sombra le ponía a mil. Los calzoncillos no duraron mucho más y por fin terminaron los dos desnudos, algo que hace un rato hubiera resultado imposible para los dos. Pesadilla puso las manos a cada lado de la cintura del chico y le miro como un lobo hambriento apunto de devorar a su presa. El pelivioleta se moría de ganas de que le entrara ya y de poder gritar su nombre por fin de verdad y no como en uno de esos estúpidos sueños húmedos. El moreno beso pasionalmente al otro y mientras se perdían en el roce de ambas lenguas, le penetro sin preparación algún. El incubo soltó un gran gemido mezcla de dolor y placer pero una vez se acostumbro, quería más.

- P-Pesadilla...- Vale, él siempre estaba arriba más la emoción del momento, era normal tartamudear-. No pares, por favor.

- Tus deseos son ordenes, _mon amour – _Se burló aprovechando el estado de Gilbert.

Dicho y hecho, Pesadilla comenzó a embestirle contra el espejo y los gritos del demonio eran tales que al día siguiente estaría afónico. Al poseedor ya le daba bastante igual por lo que dejo aflojar los gemidos de su garganta con cada penetración. El pelivioleta movía sus caderas a modo de baile mientras apegaba su cuerpo al máximo contra el del su amante. Enredo sus manos en aquella melena azabache y gimió en su oído. Por otra lado, Pesadilla jadeaba en su nuca y le repasaba de nuevo los moratones del cuello. Gilbert arqueó la espalda al sentir tal mezcla de emociones. Agarro la cara del moreno y le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla, memorizando cada rincón de su boca. El sudor los envolvía, las embestidas eran más violentas, los roces más desesperados, los besos se perdían y la cordura ya no existía. Pesadilla empezó a masturbar el desatendido miembro de Gilbert consiguiendo que arrancara todavía más gritos y gemidos. El demonio se aferraba al pelo del chico para contenerse aunque fuera un poquito. Sintió un cosquilleo en su barriga pero se desconcentro al oírle decir ''Me vengo'' y ni se molesto en salir de él, tampoco él se quejo. Efectivamente, la sombra se corrió dentro de él junto con un largo gemido de satisfacción. Al segundo, el incubo también eyaculo manchando el abdomen de ambos que cayeron agotados sobre el sucio espejo del tocador. Gil notaba el ya no tan frío cristal mientras Pesadilla estaba echado sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Aún tras terminar, estuvieron un rato jadeando hasta reducir más o menos sus respiraciones. El desgate físico había sido enorme pero el placer era mayor. Tras un momento donde solo oían sus alientos cansados, Pesadilla consiguió articular palabras:

- Esto...- Resoplo de nuevo. Trago saliva a la vez que se dio cuenta de que seguía dentro de él. Salió y le miro a los ojos- Que no salga de aquí, ¿estamos?

Gilbert sonrió.

- ¿Qué ocurre, _mon cheri_? ¿Tienes miedo de que el resto se enteren de que el machoman se acostó con _moi_?*

Pesadilla guardo silencio.

- Una palabra más y le digo a todos que me la has chupado.

- Vale, vale – Gilbert se tenso pues a él solían chuparsela, él no tanto y encima al señor orgullo...-. Lo capto, lo capto. Pero...No me vas a negar que ha estado bien, ¿no?

La sombra cambio de posición para mirarle a la cara la cual estaba comprimida en una mueca de perversión.

- Tsk, me has prometido dejarme de acosar asi que me da bastante igual.

El pelivioleta soltó una sonora carcajada tras escuchar eso pues al parecer su ego le impedía admitirlo.

- Bueno, tranquilo que ya te voy a molestar más – Dijo en burla pero en verdad sentía un poco de pena. Pesadilla lo tono y contesto:

- ¿Y te crees capaz de olvidar este cuerpo de Adonis con tanta facilidad? - E hizo una seña hacia su cuerpo musculado e irresistible para Gil.

- ¿Me estás proponiendo que te acose? - Vacilo el incubo.

Pesadilla sonrió, sin sarcasmos ni orgullo, simplemente divertido por la corta mente del chico.

- Te propongo que seas mi...- Dudo un momento- ¿Cómo se dice puta en francés?

- Eh...Pues...- En realidad, él no era francés. Le gustaba hablar en el idioma del amor y solo tenía los conocimientos básicos- No se...¿Putite?

La sombra se mordió el labio al comprobar que no era su lengua materna.

- _Putain. _

Gilbert levanto las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes francés?

- _Je parle français. Parlo un po' di italiano. Ich spreche ein bisschen Deutsch._ Inglés y español lo hablo a todas horas - El íncubo le observaba como si estuviera loco-. Tengo mil y pico años, he estado en muchos sitios con muchas personas de diferentes lugares es normal saber hablar más de un idioma pero no es plan de que te empiece a hablarte en latín.

Silencio.

- Bueno, ¿lo vas a ser o no? - Pregunto impaciente Pesadilla.

- ¿El qué? - Gilbert aún seguía flipando con lo de las lenguas.

- ¿Quieres ser mi _putain_? - Repitió de nuevo con un acento francés muy atrayente.

- ¿Cómo que tu _putain_? ¿Me vas a pagar? - Guiño un ojo pícaramente a lo que el otro suspiro divertido. Pesadilla se agacho a buscar en el pantalón su amada caja de cigarrilos y prendió uno dándole un aire más atractivo.

- Que si un día estoy falto de sexo con tías o me aburro, te llamo y hacemos un rápido, _¿capisci?_ - Dejo escapar el humo de su boca mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Gilbert estaba en el octavo no, el decimosexto cielo como mínimo. ¿Le acababa de pedir sexo habitual? Osea, ¿Pesadilla, el señor heterosexual, acababa de hacerlo con él y encima le pedía más? ¿Estaba en un sueño o algo? Se pellizco la pierna pero seguía teniendo a aquel sexy poseedor junto a su cigarro perversamente sexy, el pelo revuelto y esperando una respuesta que debía ser ''¡SI!''. El incubo termino por decir:

- Es coña.

Pesadilla lo miro.

- ¿Cómo?

Gilbert negó con la cabeza.

- Que no. Que no me lo creo. A ver, siempre has pasado de mi y hasta me odiabas y ¿ahora quieres que sea tu puta? O esto es una broma o algo por...

Las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir la lengua de la sombra contra la suya. Fue un contecto lento, lleno de significado pues ciertas cosas no se explican con palabras. Tenía un sabor a cigarrillo pero aún así era mágico, diferente a todos los que se habían dado aquella separarse, se miraron a los ojos sin hablar.

- _Je ne t'amie pas, beau garçon. Je aime ton corps. _Puedes aceptar eso o nada – Susurro sin sentimientos aquellas frases.

Aunque lo supiera, una parte de su corazón se rompió al oír eso. Era sexo, nada más. Cuando estuvieran en público se ignorarían y solo en la noche podrían juntarse. Era triste aunque al menos era algo. Miro a la sombra decaído pero no pudo evitar reírse pues eso parecía una telenovela. A Pesadilla también se le contagio la risa y lo miro esperando escuchar la respuesta.

- Parecemos adolescentes – Gilbert sonrió ante el comentario del poseedor -. No se tú pero yo hace unos años que pase esa etapa y no estoy como para dramones románticos.

- _Mon petit_, nunca se es mayor para dramones románticos - Pesadilla le hizo un corte de manga rápidamente-. Pero bueno, normal que ames mi cuerpo, ¿quién no lo haría?.

- Una tontería más y te anulo la propuesta - El demonio trago saliva-. ¿Si o no? No tengo todo el día.

- ¡Si! - La sombra sonrío orgulloso, su ego aumento al escuchar aquello- Osea, que si. No te emociones, yo solo quiero sexo y...¡Deja de reírte, _putain_!

Pesadilla continuaba carcajeandose sin motivo aparente mientras Gilbert le insultaba en un intento de callarle. El íncubo le beso para estar en silencio a lo que Pesadilla se lo devolvió tan feliz. El resto de la noche la pasaron así, entre besos y caricias con carcajadas intercaladas, hablando de temas incoherentes y olvidando por unas horas su odio mutuo. Porque después de todo eso no iba más allá. Solo sexo y algunas risas.

El sexo de la risa.

* * *

_Notas varias:_

_- Tanto el titulo del fanfic como la frase del principio son del libro con el mismo nombre **El sexo de la risa **de **Irene X. **¡Dios mio! Tengo unas ganas horribles de leerme ese libro, tiene unas frases más bonitas que las veo y me quedo a lo ''¿POR QUÉ NO LO TENGO?''. Libro ultra-recomendado._

_*Mi francés es un poco oxidado, ¿vale? xD Significa más o menos ''Yo no te amo, chico guapo/bello/hermoso.''_

_* Con moi, es cuando yo digo con mua, supongo que lo de mua viene por la pronunciación pero escrito es moi y viene a significar en esa frase, conmigo xD_

_*No tengo ni pajorela idea de como se dice puta en francés, que queréis que os diga xD Yuue siento haber hecho que tu Gilbert no sea francés, sorry D; Osea, yo hago como que sabe un poco francés pero no es su idioma natural._

_*Lo de italiano y alemán (que no se, pero italiano quiero aprender) es básicamente yo hablo un poquito de italiano y de alemán porque no me venia yo hablo a secas xD Y capisci es comprendes en italiano pero eso lo sabe todo quisquis XD_

* * *

_Como odio el final de verdad. No lo aguanto._

_¡Hellou, amores! Siento esta GRAN paranoia que es este one-shot, todo es muy subnormal aquí._

_Osea, esto es una cosa que le prometí a mis dos angelitos Lydia y Yuue y que me he pasado_

_por el coñio porque me ha quedado una gran cagada (Eco: gran cagada, gran cagada) _

_pero bueno, es vuestra gran cagada, a mi no me la deis *salta por la ventana*_

_Os recuerdo que esto va en contra de la voluntad de mi hijo pero sabéis que odio _

_a mi hijo entonces nada XD Por cierto, no metí Vicius porque no me lo veía hablando mientras estos dos se liaban xD_

_ Espero que las faltas de horrorgrafía no os hayan dolido mucho._

_¡Esta muy mal redactado y lo se! *shora en el piso desconsoladamente* ¡Pero_

_hace siglos que no escribo un jodido lemon!_

_Pues eso, espero que no me odies por tal cagada (eco: cagada, cagada) y _

_me perdoneís el daño psicológico que os he producido._

_Pues eso, ¡que ya llevamos 3 de los 20 lemons clandestinos! xD_

_Chau!_

* * *

_**C**__ada vez que dejas un reviú, muere un cani_


End file.
